


[Podfic] DIY for the Criminal Mind

by blackglass, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Parker, Hardison, and Eliot are youtubers. And also criminals, incidentally.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] DIY for the Criminal Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DIY for the Criminal Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337866) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



  
_cover art by[Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/DIY%20for%20the%20Criminal%20Mind.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [DIY for the Criminal Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337866)

**Written by:** [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal)

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [elaineofshalott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 16 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/DIY%20for%20the%20Criminal%20Mind.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/DIY%20for%20the%20Criminal%20Mind.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
